Clueless
by Blackness
Summary: So someone hits on Blaine in a cafe he and Kurt had visited. Blaine is completely oblivious. Kurt wishes people wouldn't but his too scared for Blaine to introduce Kurt as his fiancé in case they get 'gay bashed'. Kurt goes home, leaving a very confused Blaine in his wake wondering what he has done wrong.


Clueless: So someone hits on Blaine in a cafe he and Kurt had visited. Blaine is completely oblivious. Kurt wishes people wouldn't but his too scared for Blaine to introduce Kurt as his fiancé in case they get 'gay bashed'. Kurt goes home, leaving a very confused Blaine in his wake wondering what he has done wrong. It starts as a conversation over text.

Disclaimer: Glee nor the characters belong to me.

To Kurt: Can you answer?

To Kurt: are you mad at me?

To Kurt: What have I done wrong?

To Kurt: If you don't answer my next text I am coming over

To Kurt: That's it I'm coming over!

To Blaine: Wait! I don't feel like talking to you!

To Kurt: Why?

To Blaine: You're engaged!

To Kurt: Of course. Are you OK? Did you hit your head?

To Blaine: He was flirting with you!

To Kurt: Last night? That blonde haired guy?

To Blaine: Yes.

To Kurt: We were talking.

To Blaine: You didn't stop him.

To Kurt: I thought he was just being friendly.

To Blaine: He wasn't. He was hitting on you, in front of me! You called me Kurt.

To Kurt: Oh. I see...your jealous?

To Blaine: Of course I am. You need to show you've been claimed.

To Kurt: I am sorry. I didn't realise. Did you want to go shopping?

To Blaine: Why?

To Kurt: So we can get me a ring...to show I've been 'claimed'

To Blaine: We're saving our money Blaine for a new place. We will both have wedding bands.

To Kurt: OK. I just thought it might prevent people hitting on me...

To Blaine: You can do that...I don't know how yet!

To Kurt: Now can I see you please? I'll make it up to you ;-)

To Blaine: See you in half an hour?

To Kurt: How about 30 seconds. I'm right outside. Xx

Kurt pulled open the door to reveal Blaine, holding a yellow rose and a red rose.

"I thought you didn't know why I was mad at you?" Kurt asked taking the roses Blaine offered

"I thought I had better take them as a precaution. I figured I had messed up. I was covering my bases" Blaine replied "So am I forgiven?"

"Of course. I'm sorry. I was the one that said we should keep public displays of affection to a minimum and not advertise who we are." Kurt said feeling sheepish after the earlier discussion about PDA.

"So Kurt Hummel. How can I show that I am claimed in public? A ring would be a less risky option..."

"...but expensive. How about you never talk to another hot, gay guy again?" Kurt asked smiling slightly

"You'd have to do that too...it's a bit extreme though and i didn't even know he was gay" Blaine answered

"How about when someone makes a pas just say I am happily spoken for?" Kurt suggested

"But Kurt I can never work out if they are being friendly or hitting on me? Should I just open up each conversation with Hey, I'm happily taken. My names Blaine. How are you?"

"True. You are quite clueless" Kurt agreed

"I don't think a ring would help anyway. You still get hit on, even wearing the ring" Blaine supplied thinking of a few days ago at NYADA when a freshman had taken a liking to Kurt

"But it's the less risky option. They wouldn't have to know your gay" Kurt said with a sigh

"But if I want to dance with you, or kiss you or put an arm around you" Blaine whined

"No. I just...need time Blaine. I'm sorry. The whole being beaten thing has shaken me up" Kurt supplied

"I know honey. It did that to me too. It gets better though. I promise. How about for now I get a ring? Something simple, basic, non expensive?" Blaine said

"Can I choose it for you?" Kurt asked

"I'd love nothing more. Come on let's go shopping" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and leading him out the loft. Kurt grabbed his coat on the way. Kurt contemplated for a few moments thinking how things had improved. They talk about problems so much more. Maybe one day, Kurt would be comfy for Blaine to say that Kurt is his fiancé. Until then though he was glad he has a fiancé who understood and loved him, and Kurt loved him. Even if he was clueless at times, that was just one of his many charms.


End file.
